The present invention relates to a rear wheel steering apparatus, and more particularly, to a rear wheel steering apparatus which is capable of reducing friction between a moving shaft part and a spline plate, and improving operation performance.
In general, a steering apparatus for a two-wheeled vehicle controls the traveling direction of the vehicle by steering only a front wheel. At this time, since the lateral forces of the front and rear wheels are generated at different times, the traveling direction of the vehicle does not coincide with the gaze direction of a driver.
On the other hand, a steering apparatus for a four-wheeled vehicle can steer the rear wheels of the vehicle depending on the front wheels and vehicle velocity, thereby matching the time points that the lateral forces of the front and rear wheels are generated. Therefore, the traveling direction of the four-wheeled vehicle coincides with the gaze direction of a driver, and the turning radius of the vehicle is reduced.
When a moving shaft of the conventional rear wheel steering apparatus is tilted, the moving shaft may be stuck to a spline plate. In this case, friction may be increased to degrade the operation performance of the rear wheel steering apparatus, such as response. Therefore, there is a demand for a structure capable of solving the problem.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 1998-0015086 published on May 25, 1998 and entitled “Rear wheel steering apparatus for vehicle”.